


Treacherous Humans

by Vile and treacheros (Veg_sorbet)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Gen, Human, Nature, Poetry, Treachery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veg_sorbet/pseuds/Vile%20and%20treacheros
Summary: A poem about the vile, treacherous, mystery........ Humans.





	Treacherous Humans

_**Treacherous Humans** _

by Vile And Treacherous

everyone is a liar,

no one is truly pure

there is no innocents in this world

Only liars, thieves, wrenches....

the likes of which pollute this world,

our world is poisoned by these

hounds

Who are they?

Ah, yes

The humans,

little liars, little thieves.

Always fighting, squabbling.

Yet, at the most spontaneous of times,

they show compassion.

Truly, a mystery.

A poisonous, treacherous,

mystery.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrpte this while i was mad at a lot of people, my family and me, plus a few others. Take note i wasn't really at the best frame of mind while writing this.


End file.
